Our life now
by The lost fourtris of clace
Summary: Tris and Tobias are settled a year after the war. They are happy training initiates but what happens when they hit a 'bump' in the road. Read to find out. Disclaimer-of course I am the Veronica Roth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I know there are a ton of these and I am in the middle of a story but I got inspired by a few things and felt like doing one of these stories. Hope you like it and please review. I needs to know what ya'll think.**

Chapter 1

I wake up slowly feeling cold. I look at Tobias's side of the bed and see it is empty. Glancing at the clock I see I have a few hours. I smell coffee and get up. The initiates come tomorrow and I could be more excited I guess. My head hurts and so does my stomach. All of the sudden I feel everything I had eaten in the past few days want to make a reappearance. I hold it down until Tobias leaves and as soon as I hear the door click shut I run to the bathroom like I have everyday this week. I am starting to get worried about it. I will have to ask Christina later after she gets back from her honeymoon with Zeke. I think back to that night

**Flashback**

"You may kiss the bride," says the Justice of the Peace. Chris squeals and Zeke picks her up bridal style and kisses her. We rush up to them and Zeke carries Chris all the way to the Reception party. Tobias picks me up and hugs me.

"Someday that will be us, I promise." Tobias whispers as he nuzzles my neck.

We walk in to the reception hall and I sit with Tobias and Zeke and Chris. We eat and then Chris pulls me to the dance floor. Tobias gets me a drink and I smile. I down it and start to feel dizzy instantly. What ever he gave me was strong. I laugh and dance for the night until it is time to go home.

**End**

I don't remember much after that but I know what happened after by the way I woke up. Tangled in sheets with no clothes next to a hung over Tobias in the same condition. I sigh and clean up. After a shower I have to administer Aptitude Tests. I run to get to the train and barely get there in time. I hop on and prepare for what I will see. Divergent children like I was. Confused and feeling alone. I still hate seeing people in pain or suffering. I take a deep breath and sit and get lost in thought.

* * *

After I get home from todays work I have to go work a shift in the Tattoo Parlor with Tori and a new girl who hits on Tobias every time he comes in. Her name is Angel. I get dressed in my t- shirt that show off my tattoos and has what looks like ink all over it and one of my favorite flannel shirts of Tobias's with red, blue, and orange stripes on it and a solid black base. I lase up my tennis shoes and head down to work.

I get there in record time and see I have to work with Angel tonight. _Thanks Tori_, I think. Angel greets me and a few people come in and we finish with them. Tobias comes in after his shift in the control room I smile and so does Angel. I glare and she backs off while I kiss Tobias.

"Hey can I get another tattoo?" he asks like a little boy.

"Depends on where you want it." I flirt.

"Where ever you want it to be baby."

I giggle and he tells me what he wants. It says Trissy in a curly script with a horse shoe around it for luck. He pays and whispers, "I will see you at home and you can check it out closely." I smile then suddenly feel like throwing up again. I don't know why but it worries me a little. I decide I will talk to Chris tomorrow as soon as she gets back. Angel and I make small talk and close around ten or so. I head home and am lucky I am by the girls bathroom right then because lunch and dinner makes it's nightly reappearance. I rinse my mouth when I am done and go home. I find Tobias on the couch eating some cake. I pick it up and take a huge chunk out of it.

"Hey!" he looks at me, I must still look sick, "Hey are you ok?" he asks me concern in his eyes.

"Um no actually... I...I...I" that is as far as I get when there is a knock at the door.

* * *

**So who is at the door? review and tell me who you think it is and I will give you a shout out in the next chapter. Coolios? sorry to leave it at kinda a cliff hanger but I am getting the 'Give me the f****** computer b**** glare from my sister. so I **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so this is the new chapter! Since nobody guessed who was on the other side of the door I decided to just post the new chapter. Big shout out to Mandydandydave and mangere275. They were my first reviewers and it meant a lot. Keep the reviews coming. Now on to the story.**

Chapter 2

I run to the door, thankful for the interruption. I nearly jump out of my skin seeing Chris on the other side. They have been gone about a month and she comes back with a swollen belly.

"Chris what on earth?"

"I am 3 months along in pregnancy and just found out the night of the wedding so yep. Nice to see you." she says as I hug her. She takes a look at me and grabs my hand. She drags me outside and shuts the door and a way from the hall to the next.

"Tris what is wrong with you? You look like you have been sick."

"No Chris I am not actually. I have been sick but not a cold. I have puked my guts out and I don't know why nut my stomach hurts and I am nauseas. I- I think I am pregnant."

"TRIS! That is great. Have you told Four yet?"

"No I want to be sure first." I say.

"Well come back to my apartment tomorrow. I have an extra test you can take it and see if you are going to have a little Four jr. running around." she says. I nod and she takes me back to the apartment.

"Bye Four, bye Tris." we wave and she hobbles down the hall. I turn to Four.

"What was that about?" he asks pointing to the door.

"Oh she wants to hang out before the initiates come." I tell him. He nods and hugs me.

"I love you," I say to him. He kisses me and I pull him toward our room. I lay down and he is follows suit. Then the urge comes. I shove Tobias off and make a run for the bathroom. Tobias comes in and holds my hair. After about five minutes I clean up. He sits with me and holds me while I shake.

"Tris what's wrong?" he asks.

I tell him everything and he smiles.

"Tris we might have a baby! This is great!" he exclaims I laugh and so does he then kisses my stomach. We make our way to the couch and he pulls out a couple pieces of cake. I grab forks and we eat until it is time to sleep. When we fall in to bed I dream about the baby and feel Tobias is doing the same. This might actually be a good thing. A good 'bump in our road.

**Thanks for reading. Review, Review, Review. Want to know what you think. I know it is short.**


End file.
